Trapped!
by Zell Dincht7
Summary: The Digi-ports are dow and new charcter Lassie senses something and sacrifices herself to stay the and destroy it with her partner Keromon, will Izzy be able to re-open the Digi-Port and Save her?
1. Chapter 1

OK im strange I'm righting a Digimon Fic.... weird = -S ok lets start...

Izzy is going out with a girl called Lassie (new* character btw). Ooh yeah! This is set in the second season...

O.K 1st I'm gonna tell ya a bit about Lassie, she's been really good friends with Izzy and she slowly started to have a crush on him, one day she asked him out and since then, guess what, they've been going out! Weird ain't that? Her best friend is Mimi! She had the crest of Happiness until it was taken away from dat ewul Digimon... anyway I'll start the fic!

Chapter.1

**********

Izzy is helping Lassie with her revising homework for a test, they've been on it for hours and both are stressed out, "O..K can we have a break now? I'm tired and I hate homework!" Lassie looked at him all upset.

"Lass! This test is very important don't you know that?" he asked her softly as he slowly smiled.

"Well... yeah but all I've learnt today is how to ignore you without smashing my head against the table" she laughed.

"Very funny!" he said sarcastically.

"I know hilarious isn't it" she hugged him, "Izzy..." he looked down at her, "Can we have a break I'm bored of sitting here listing to you blabber on, this can't be that important you know"

He sighed and thought to himself for a minute, _'How am I meant to help her if she won't listen' _he stood up and opened the door, "We'll carry on tomorrow"

"B-but the test is tomorrow?"

"Oh well?"

"Fine I'll fail and then I'll be held back a year, then next year I'll fail and be held back again, maybe it will carry on until im old and wrinkly I'd say 50!"

"Lassie quit being a drama queen and just let me sleep I've tried my hardest and... Well! I guess you just have to give it you're all OK!" she looked worried and stood up, "Besides it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I have to be up in the morning to visit my Mum in the hospital"

"O...K" she smiled and hugged him, "I'll see you later! Oh and one more thing... tell your Mum to get well soon Kay!" 

"Yeah! I won't forget" She walked out and left Izzy to finally get his night sleep.

**********

A week passed and Lassie passed her test. Davis, Mimi and Izzy are in the front of school talking.

"You know what Veemon told me?" they all starred over to Davis, "He told me that the Digiworld is completely harmless now! He said the was no evil or anything left there!"

"Davis no offence but we all know that" Izzy commented.

"Yeah and I bet you didn't know that Izzy's going out with Lassie?" Mimi laughed and pointed at him.

"I did know that Mimi! For your information I was there when Lassie asked him out!" As he finished a voice from behind him interupted him.

"Yeah! But you were probably all dazzed up like you always are ma buddy old pal" It was Lassie, she sat down next to him and put her arm around him, "Hey! Don't wory though ..."

Izzy started to talk before she could finish, "Yeah, Lassie does it to, she's always a dunce!" Lassie looked over to him and looked confused.

"Me? I'm not stupid... am I?"

"No course not I was only joking!" Izzy sweat dropped and walked over to her, "Beside I don't think that's the most intelligent thing to say to you! Not right now anyway" she nodded angrily in agreement, "Well you better go home and get some rest for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? What you talking about Izzy?" she stood up and began walked to the main school building then everyone else started to follow.

"You know its graduation" Mimi gazed at her.

"Oh yeah!" scratches the back of her head, "Guess I forgot!"

"Your lucky! I've got another year left!" Davis sighed, "Man.. That sucks a whole year!"

Lassie turned to Davis "Well... why are you a year younger than us then Davis? If you were our age you wouldn't have a problem!" she sighed at the thought.

"Where you going?" Mimi asked.

"Why the Digiworld of course!" she smiled at her and ran to the computer room.

"THE DIGIWORLD!" they all gasped, then they all ran after her

Izzy caught up with her, "Why are you going to the Digiworld? You know that when you get there, there's a risk of the portal closing on you!"

"I know, but I need to see Keromon! I miss that little guy" she smiled at him softly and everyone walked into the computer room with them both. She smiled at them all and shouted, "OK you guy! Let's go!" she held out her Digivise and held it up to the portal.

"**Noooo!**"They all shouted at her.

**********

"Hey where is every one Tai?" Matt asked Tai as he walked up to him, at the front of the school.

"I have no idea! I thought they were meeting us here but they kind of um... are not here" he laughed and looked up at Matt, "Do you think they went inside or something"

"Dunno! But it is cold, lets have a look"

Tai nodded, "OK, Lets go!"

They both walked in too the building, "Hey, Tai?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me" They both walked around for a few minutes and reached the computer room, looked inside but they didn't see any trace of life, Matt walked on but Tai stopped and walked in.

"Matt! I think I know where they are?"

"Huh!? What where?" he turned around and ran in.

"Look" he pointed at the monitor, "There!"

"No... Tai they can't the portal could close on them, they wouldn't go if they knew that."

"I know but... Davis is with them?"

"Tai, Izzy is with them too, they couldn't have gone he's sensible enough to do that"

"Well Izzy will be Izzy, Lassie was probably there..."

"And he gives into her eventually"

"Yeah so..."

"This can't be good"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ma next Chappy ^_^

Chapter.2

**********

"LASSIE ARE YOU CRAZY!!?" Izzy shouted at her, she looked over to him and saw Keromon flying behind him.

"Howdy!" Keromon said as she spotted him.

Lassie smiled and ran over to him, "Kero! Man.. I missed ya!" Izzy tapped her on the shoulder "Huh!?"

"Lassie we could get stuck here if we don't leave now!" Izzy told her off but she just smiled.

"Stop worrying Izzy! It's gonna be fine!" Lassie laughed and looked at Mimi and Davis then sighed, "If you want to... then you can go?"

Izzy smiled at her, "Good come on"

"Were am I going?"

"You can't stay Lass!? When we leave the portal might close? Then you'll be trapped!"

"Yeah... but..."

"Um... Izzy can me and Davis go? While you two argue?" Mimi asked.

"OK we'll be there in a minute" Izzy turned back to Lassie, "Come on..."

Davis held his Digivise to the monitor and sent him and Mimi back.

"You know Izzy? We can go see Tantamon" she smiled at him.

He sighed, "Yeah I'd like that but we can't risk it"

Keromon sat on Lassie's shoulder and began to talk, "You know what Izzy? You need to relax"

"Relax?"

"Yeah you know when you like do nu-thi..."

"I know what it means!!"

**********

Mimi and Davis fell over Tai and Matt as they came back through the portal.

"Mimi, Davis! Hey, Tai you were actually right" Matt told him.

"Yeah they were in The Digiworld! But were is Lassie and Izzy?" Matt asked, and looked at Mimi and Davis.

"Oh... There arguing, You see Lassie wants to stay and see Keromon but Izzy is trying to make her come back but she won't!" Davis looked at Matt and nodded to what Mimi had just said.

"Told you Tai, Izzy gave into her so there gonna stay there and..." the computer warning went off making Matt stop talking.

"Huh!? What's going on?" Mimi asked Tai.

"I don't know Mimi but it looks like it says 'Error Portal Will Malfunction!' Is that bad?"

"Yes! It is and we need to get them both out of there now!" Matt warned them.

"It's up to me Davis! I'll use my radio and save Izzy and Lassie!" 

"Yeah good idea Davis" Tai added.

Davis held the Digivise's radio to his mouth, "Lassie! Can you hear me it Davis?"

They waited for an answer...

_"Lass here, what's up Davis?"_

"You both have to get back here now! The Portal is closing!!"

_"What!? No it can't"_

"Just get back quickly! You've got 3 minutes and counting!"

_"Well...OK then"_

**********

Izzy grabbed Lassie and pulled to the computer, "Come on Lassie you heard him we've gotta get out of here!"

"But Izzy, I'll never see Kero again" she told him.

Kero flew in front of her, "Hey! Kid you better go or you two will be stuck here probably for ever!"

"But.. Ke-ro?" Lassie said almost in tears

"Lassie, you will see him again we always have and we always will, so can we go now!"

_"Come on you guys you've got less than 2 and 1/2 Minutes"_

Lassie was silent for a moment and looked up to Kero then over to Izzy, "Ok but can't Kero come too?"

"It's not up to me Lassie is it its up to him!"

Kero looked at her, "Sorry, but I guess I'll see you soon... I hope"

_"1 Minute where are you, COME ON!"_

"Ok Kero I understand... Lets go Izzy" Lassie held Izzy's hand and quickly walked to the Digi-Port, "Lets go..." She held out her Digivise, "Digi-Port-op..." she stopped, something was wrong.

"Lassie no what are you doing?" Izzy shouted at her.

"My senses tell me we're not the only ones here, I cant leave! Just go without me" she turned around and walked away from him.

"Lassie... I won't"

Kero followed Lassie, and Izzy looked at them both. 'I'm not leaving until I find what ever it is!'__

"Lassie!! Wait!"

Lassie stopped and turned around, "IZZY!? I told you to go!"

He shouted at her, "I can't leave you, you'll be stuck here for ever"

"But you will too if you stay!"

Kero sat on her head, "Besides Izzy she has me, and you should go and not ruined your life along with hers"

"Oh Izzy... please go back you still have time go, I opened the Portal just use your Digivise"

"B-but"

_"Come ON You GUYS!"_

"Izzy Go back please... but promise me one thing" He nodded, "Promise me you will try to re-open the portal" she smiled, "Now Go, I'll take care of this thing I feel... Please Go"

"O-K..." He couldn't smile, he just hugged her and could feel his eyes fill up, "I'll try my best"

"10 seconds!"

"Bye Izzy" she pulled away from him and smiled, he smiled back at her, "Now.. Go"

_"5... 4... 3... 2..."_

Izzy turned to the portal "Digi-port open" he took one glance at her and saw her smile at him, before Lassie knew it he was gone, probably on top of every one in the classroom.

_"1...Zero! Z-Zero..."_


End file.
